Just What You Wanted
by SierraSkye17
Summary: Dean is taking a shower and letting loose when a certain fallen angel walks in on him... shower sex smut; OOC; deancas/destiel; set in season 9


**Author's Note:** Based on a prompt from Tumblr! Dean is taking a shower when a certain fallen angel walks in on him… oh, and it's OOC, just go with it

* * *

_Back in black,_

_I hit the sack,_

_I've been too long I'm glad to be back,_

_Yes I'm let loose, _

_From the noose_

Dean ran his fingers through his hair, closing his eyes and savoring the warmth of the water as it hit his skin. He felt small droplets running down his arms and over the knuckles of his fingers, trickling lazily down his chest and legs before pooling at his feet. He grinned, continuing to sing at the top of his lungs, not caring at all whether his voice bothered his younger brother or the recently fallen angel who were probably already asleep. If he wanted to sing in the shower, he could sing in the fucking shower.

It was one of the few times throughout the day that he was truly alone- no Sammy, no Cas, _no one._ This was his time to think, to let go and just relax. And hell if he wasn't going to take advantage of it.

Suddenly, he had the strangest feeling. He was probably just being paranoid, but it felt like someone was standing right behind him, their gaze burning a hole right through the back of his skull. The tiny hairs at the base of his neck rose and his heart began to pound wildly in his chest. His entire body began to tense up, hands clenching into fists at his side and eyes flying open. As his body poised to attack, not a single weapon nearby, he could only hope that it wasn't anything supernatural or he was screwed.

A warm puff of air brushed against the space between his shoulders, sending shivers up his spine. He swallowed nervously, red flags popping up in his head as the feeling of another person's body heat flooded his senses. Okay, so it wasn't anything undead. Check vampire and zombie off the list.

Next came the touch of bare skin against his back, the gentle pressure of a toned chest pressing against his body. The warmth that had traveled from the middle of his back to his neck from the other person's- a dude, he definitely didn't feel any boobs- breathing intensified, the soft skin of their nose brushing against his neck as they leaned in closer.

"I bet you didn't expect it to be me," a shockingly familiar voice purred in his ear, much huskier than he was used to, "knowing you, you probably thought I was a spirit."

_Cas was in the shower with him. Naked. Pressed up against his own also very naked body. No, he wasn't freaking out. Not at all. _

He wanted to say something, maybe ask him why the _fuck_ he had decided to climb in the shower with him, but he couldn't seem to remember how to speak. The most disturbing part, though, was that he had secretly been hoping for his mysterious visitor to be the fallen angel.

Without warning, Cas placed one of his large, calloused hands on his thigh, slowly shifting it closer and closer to the space between his legs. He carefully ran his fingers along his inner thigh, trailing his way down to the tender area behind his knee and back up to the area right below his- _holy shit!_

"I know this is what you want, Dean," Cas whispered, briefly brushing his fingers across the hunter's sac, "I've seen the things you dream, the things you _desire most_. And I have found that I'm a frequent member of those dreams."

Dean could feel the blood rushing to his cock, embarrassingly aroused by the thought of the fallen angel standing watch as he fucked the brains out of Dream Cas. The bastard was right- he wanted it _bad._

Cas chuckled, lips brushing against Dean's ear as he moved away and pressed his lips to his neck instead. He moaned against the hunter's skin, leaving a trail of angry little marks along his neck down to his shoulder. Dean's eyes rolled back in his head, all sense of logic beginning to quickly fade away with every hungry press of the fallen angel's lips to his flesh.

Dean let out a small whimper of protest as Cas pulled away. "I know everything that you want me to do to you. _Everything. _Even the dirty talk," the fallen angel purred, his warm breath tickling the area below his ear.

Cas pressed himself even closer to the hunter's body, his own arousal, already slick with precome, right up against his ass. Dean moaned, arching his back to bring their bodies even closer together. "Bend over," Cas hissed, hands moving to Dean's waist and fingers skimming over his hipbones as they slid into place, "_Now."_

Immediately, the hunter obeyed, raising his arms to brace himself against the shower wall. Cas muttered a string of curses under his breath, tightening his grip on Dean's waist.

"Don't move," the fallen angel growled, moving one of his hands from Dean's waist, lingering on the globe of his ass. The hunter gasped excitedly as Cas gave his ass a quick smack, feeling as if he might not last much longer.

The hand still resting on his waist tightened its grip, holding Dean firmly in place as he reached his other hand around towards the hunter's mouth.

"Suck on them," he commanded, running two fingers slowly across Dean's bottom lip. The hunter eagerly complied, parting his lips and leaning forward to insert Cas's long, nimble fingers into his mouth. He gently sucked at them, running his tongue lazily across the length of each finger before pulling off with a wet _pop_. The fallen angel moaned, the deep timbre of his voice becoming more pronounced, and pulled his hand back around.

Dean felt as if he were about to burst, the heat in his lower abdomen building up rapidly, almost to the point of being overwhelming. Cas trailed his fingers slowly around the rim of his entrance, a gravelly, primal growl slipping from his lips as the hunter whimpered in response to his teasing. "Fuck, Cas, would you just-"

Dean's mouth hung open, the rest of his sentence lost to toe-curling pleasure. The fallen angel had inserted one of his deliciously long digits inside of him, relentlessly pushing in. He slowly pulled out for a brief second only to shove back in again, striking the cluster of nerves he knew would push Dean even closer to the edge. The hunter's breaths were now coming out in short gasps, his erection bobbing between his legs as he shifted his hips to meet Cas's rhythmic movements.

The fallen angel muttered something resembling "son of a bitch" as he pulled out once again, hurriedly deciding that Dean was ready for a second finger. He plunged two fingers into the hunter's tight hole, scissoring him open and savoring the way his hips were moving to meet every stroke. Dean had lost all control of his body, movements now solely based on pure instinct and knees weakening from the sheer amount of euphoria rushing through his veins.

Cas leaned over his body, torso pressing against his back and two fingers teasing his hole. "Tell me what you want, Dean," he growled, teeth grazing his ear as he spoke.

"_Fuck_, Cas, I-"

The fallen angel pressed his lips hungrily to his neck, slipping his digits quickly in and out of him as he sucked more angry marks against his skin. "_Tell. Me_."

Dean could feel his self control slipping away, his body temptingly close to release. If Cas didn't get on with it soon, he was going to come right now.

"I-I want you to," he panted, "fuck me, Cas. I want you to throw me up against that wall a-and fuck me so hard that I can't even walk."

Well, that did it. Cas quickly flipped him around, pressing his back up against the wall below the shower's nozzle head, droplets raining down around them and slicking their skin. He let out another primal growl, lifting Dean's legs up and wrapping them around his waist. Even with his mind clouded by lust, the hunter couldn't help but be surprised by the fallen angel's strength.

Cas pressed his lips hungrily to Dean's, reaching one hand out to brace himself against the wall while the other lowered down to grab his erection and move it into place. Carefully, he pushed his throbbing arousal into Dean, sighing against his lips and letting out a small mewl of pleasure. He slowly pushed himself all the way in, making sure that he didn't hurt Dean in his haste to reach his climax. Dean gasped Cas's name into his mouth, reaching his arms out to wrap around the fallen angel's neck and deepen the kiss.

After several seconds of waiting for Dean's muscles to completely relax around him, Cas pulled himself out. He moved slowly, taking time to bask in the incredible bliss of the friction created by his cock dragging along the hunter's muscled walls. Dean groaned loudly against the his parted lips, nearly incoherent slurs of "fuck yes" and "feels so good" slipping out as he urged Cas to stop being so _damn_ careful.

As if reading his mind, Cas plunged himself back in, hips beginning to move in a more rhythmic pattern with every thrust. Dean's low moans turned to loud cries, all thoughts of being considerate to Sam flying out the window. He began to grind his hips, mirroring Cas's own frantic strokes. The fallen angel shifted slightly, taking his approach from a different angle, managing to strike Dean's prostrate with every push. The hunter's eyes rolled back in his head, toes curling and legs tightening their grip around the other man's waist. "Oh, God, right there! Fuck, yes, _yes_…"

The fallen angel's thrusts were becoming more erratic, the loud slap of wet skin hitting wet skin filling the small space of the bathroom. He lowered the hand not braced against the wall down to Dean's cock, wrapping his fingers around the base as he brought his lips up to the hunter's ear. "Come for me, Dean," he purred, voice so unbearably husky and filled with longing. He gave the hunter's erection one quick tug, running his thumb across his slit.

The world suddenly exploded around Dean, white flashing before his eyes and drowning him in waves of ecstasy. His muscles tightened, back arching as he spilled his seed all over the fallen angel's chest. Cas was not far behind, his arousal completely sheathed by Dean as he quickly filled him with his come. The fallen angel practically collapsed, pressing his entire weight against the hunter's body as he tried to recover from his release. "Oh, Dean-"

Dean sat up, eyes flying open and rapidly adjusting to the change in scenery. Strangely, he was no longer up against a slick shower wall. Instead, he was sitting in his bed, completely drenched in sweat and, after a quick analysis of his boxers, something else entirely. It had been a dream.

He groaned angrily, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and massaging his temples. _Another fucking wet dream about Cas, fantastic_. Although completely embarrassed by his vivid imagination, he could at least take comfort in the fact that the fallen angel couldn't actually visit his dreams any-

Suddenly, a shrill, almost girlish cry traveled down the hallway from where the bathroom was. "Cas, what the fuck is all over your boxers?"


End file.
